


Queen of the Underworld

by holdingoutforapiratehero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Dark, Dark Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingoutforapiratehero/pseuds/holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek Mythology CS AU (based off the tale of Hades and Persephone). Dark Killian. </p>
<p>Emma, Goddess of Agriculture and daughter of David (Zeus) and Mary (Demeter) is sought out by the King of the Underworld to be his Queen and he intends to have her by any means necessary. Rated M for mature and sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a wonderful edit on tumblr and I just couldn’t resist doing this fic. I had to read up quite a bit on Greek mythology and this part of it in particular. There are some changes I’ve made to the story because this is still after all fiction and tailoring a tale to fit the story that I plan on telling. I know that some of the information is false but that shouldn’t affect the fic. I don’t really know quite where I’m going with this and only have like the first three chapters planned out but I’m really looking forward to writing them. I've always wanted to do a dark Killian fic and when this presented itself I just jumped on it. I would like to thank the beautiful Kate, TaarnaT (onceuponataarna) for pushing me towards writing it and helping me hammer out some of the details. This chapter is un-beta’d so there may be some mistakes.

Nestled in the heart of Earth itself, there lays a kingdom. A kingdom ruled by the Gods. David, the God of Thunder, who reigned supreme next to his wife, Mary, the Goddess of Harvest. They lived peacefully in their kingdom and eventually welcomed a daughter named Emma who was born to them in the springtime. As time wore on, Emma found herself in tune with nature and in the flowers in the meadows that grew near the castle walls enriching her with the power they possessed and making her the Goddess of Agriculture. Years went by in perfect bliss until the eve of Emma’s eighteenth year… 

David walked the length of the throne room where his mahogany desk outfitted in gold embroidery sat, the regal table in question strewn with bits of parchment containing important business. Bent over the desk, David picked up a document, leering over its contents with a scowl. It was a letter from his brother informing him that he was to make a visit on this day, the eve of his daughter’s eighteenth birthday. 

His brother hadn’t visited in years. 

Why now?

Why today of all days? 

An eerie silence swept over the castle save the strong gust of cold winds that blew forth, moving the curtains and chandeliers. David held still watching helplessly as the throne room was plunged into a chaotic darkness. Shrill screams echoed off the walls from the guards placed outside and David knew what fate had befallen them. David’s grip tightened on the edge of the desk. 

There was a dark maniacal laughter that fell over the room in place of the quiet, his house guest greatly amused at his own entrance and with a snap of his fingers, the chandeliers were re-lit. 

“Must you make a scene wherever you go?” David demanded, grinding his teeth in aggravation. David swirled around to face the end of the room where there sat Killian, his beloved brother, King of the Underworld; wrapped in leather like a second skin, draped over his throne as he clutched a glass of red wine in his gaudy hand. 

The corners of Killian’s lips turned upward into a grotesque smile as he swirled the dark crimson liquid in his glass before turning his head to face his sibling. “You know how I like to make an entrance,” was all he provided, his face crinkling with a wide spread grin across his handsome features. 

“That I do but was it necessary to lay waste to my guards?” David wondered, gesturing to the doors behind him, his feet moving him towards the end of the room where his brother sat regarding him carefully. 

Killian brought the glass to his lips, sipping its contents before lowering the glass to rest carefully at his leather clad knee, watching with rapt attention as his brother moved toward him. “Did you not receive my letter?” He chuckled garishly, his eyes shining with mirth.

David’s face twitched in mild annoyance, fighting with himself to respond appropriately. 

“I beg your forgiveness. I simply hadn’t had time to prepare for your arrival,” he managed a respectful smile. 

“That is an understatement brother. Have you fired the help while I was away? This place is looking a bit dingy.” He noted, with a hint of arrogance in his tone. 

“Not that I’m aware of. They must have overlooked the room.” David replied earnestly hiding the fact that his brother had been here a near five minutes and was already causing him discomfort. 

“Allow me to fire them for you.” He urged, his free hand rising only to be abruptly halted by David.

“That won’t be necessary. I will take the proper measures to insure your absolute wellbeing.”

“See to it that you do.” Killian agreed, taking another sip from his glass before righting himself in the throne where he sat leering, an arm on each of the cushioned chair rests, his legs wide and his stance a bit hunched but still oozing superiority. 

David took the final few steps, placing his leg on the second step, bending forward with his arm slung across his leg, “So… to what do we owe the honor?” 

“I am so glad you asked…” He leaned forward on his hunches, mirroring his sibling before dropping his voice into a soft timbre, “I’ve come seeking a companion. Turns out I’m tired of spending my days alone.” 

David bit back a laugh at the thought. 

Surely he wasn’t serious? 

Killian narrowed his eyes toward his brother, effectively quieting him instantly. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. “You’ll have to forgive me. This news comes as bit of a shock.” 

“You and I both dear brother,” he mused. “Can you imagine?” Killian pondered before downing the rest of his glass and setting it down on the table between the two thrones. 

“Aye.” David chuckled at the thought. “Did you have anyone in mind?” He questioned further in rapt curiosity. 

Killian smiled sinisterly, twitching his finger in a knowing manner, “I am glad you asked.” He said, pushing himself off the throne, his long leather coat whooshing around him in the most flamboyant of movements. 

Killian threw an arm around David’s neck, pulling him towards him and began pacing back towards the entrance of the room. 

“I came here upon this most jovial of occasions to seek your permission.” He confessed with rambunctious excitement as he pulled David in closer to him. 

“My permission?” David acknowledged as a slight question on his tongue and he broke free from his brother’s hold and turned to face him. 

“Yes.” He reaffirmed. “I’ve set my eyes on a lass from this very kingdom and with your permission I tend to take this woman as my wife where she will rule the Underworld as my Queen.” He explained whimsically. 

“This is most excellent news. You have my permission to marry whomever you wish. Your happiness is most important to me.” David assured him with a manly clap on the back. 

“You do not know how happy I am to hear you say that…” Killian smiled, pleased with himself and licked his lips before continuing, “because I plan to make your darling daughter as my new wife.”


	2. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased with the response to this. You guys are amazing! I'm having so much time studying the history and myths and trying to integrate the CS ship into it. Thanks to TaarnaT (onceuponataarna) for helping me with this chapter. Enjoy!

“You do not know how happy I am to hear you say that…” Killian smiled, pleased with himself and licked his lips before continuing, “because I plan to take your darling daughter as my new wife.” 

David paled and stepped back from his older brother, taking on a pensive state as if in deep thought. 

“Not quite the reaction I was hoping for.” He admitted truthfully, stretching his jaw. 

“Forgive me dear brother, I am just taken off guard.” He said meekly, his hand resting underneath his chin, his gaze lowered from his brothers. 

“Do you think it a mistake or do you simply not approve of the match?” He rambled off quickly, a mild impatience in his voice. 

“So quick to jump to conclusions,” David mused. “It’s quite the opposite actually. I will consent.” David vowed. “I can’t imagine a more suitable husband for her. My elder brother, ruler of Underworld…” 

Killian managed a hasty smile at his brother’s approval, a triumphant glint in his eye. 

“But-“ He interjected. “I will have to inform my wife. She will need to have final say in these matters.” He announced gravely. 

Killian’s face fell, a clear annoyance crossing his features. 

Mary was not his biggest fan and was certainly not about to give her most precious of offspring away to a man who would consign himself to the bowels of the earth; as if he had a choice in the matter. Mary would be contented for her lovely daughter to spend all of eternity with her mother; living safeguarded in the castle walls, to never know the touch of a man. 

But Killian knew better; she was destined for a much greater fate. He would see to it that came to pass. Nothing would stand in the way of his prize. One way or another he would have her. 

“I can’t make promises…” He spoke surely, “but I will try and sway her in any way that I can.” He assured him. 

Killian forced a smile in his direction but he knew that the odds of being granted full approval were next to none. 

“Until that decision is reached you are free to stay here; enjoy the festivities…” He rambled off hospitably with an encouraging nod, “make yourself at home.”

“Thank you.” He said politely, shifting away from his brother. “I plan to do just that.” 

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Killian fastened his mask behind his head; a dark leather peeking out over the top of his coal rimmed blue eyes that danced with mischief as he checked his appearance in the mirror. He flashed the mirror a dark twisted smile and fixed the collar on his coat before deeming himself presentable. 

It was time to meet his lovely wife. 

He had been waiting for her for ages; time meaningless to an immortal. 

He entered the ballroom, disregarded by those around him as his eyes grazed the open room in search for his goddess. 

He saw her across the room, the sight before him leaving him breathless. There she stood; a radiant beauty amongst her lower subjects. 

Killian stalked the outskirts of the dance floor like a predator on the hunt, carefully blending in with the other spectators, never once taking his eyes off her.

She wore a beautiful gown made of rich taffeta in a charming floral print that was to remind others of springtime but instead it reminded him of his blushing virginal bride. The neck line was modest, the hemline left long and unrevealing. Her once cascading yellow curls now sat upon her head like a crown. She was simplistic in her beauty and had no need for flashy fabrics or large gaudy stones and he found himself longing for the day when he would be able to wrap her in the finest silks and drape her with the most impressive gems like the queen she was. 

She was a vision; a vision of purity and chastity, just ripe for the taking. 

She would indeed make a fine queen for him; a dutiful wife and consort. 

She was luminescent; her pale alabaster skin flushing a pinkish hue as she tossed her head back in a melodic laughter, her beautiful pink lips parting with a dazzling smile. 

The musical sound went straight to his groin, his pants getting tighter as he continued to observe her completely unnoticed. 

Her eyes were an uncharacteristically shade of green, alit with happiness that glowed with a childlike innocence; her life untainted by the cruelness that the world held. Her mesmerizing eyes remained hidden underneath a hand woven mask that matched her dress but did nothing to hide her enchanting beauty. 

Killian learned every angle and line of her face before turning his gaze to her body. The dress left so much to his imagination. Her parents had undoubtedly seen to that. Her bosom was small but ample from what he could make out underneath the fabric. He followed her curves, hidden underneath the dress and he glowered in frustration at having to picture what lay beneath instead of being able to see it for himself.

He wanted nothing more than to whisk her away and undress her; to gaze upon the lascivious curves that marked her as one of the fairer sex. He wanted to feast upon her flesh, to reach between her delectable creamy thighs and spread her warmth before taking her as his. The need bubbled and raged inside him like an inferno; the need to have and possess. 

Grappling with himself he pushed forward as the crowd thinned around her leaving her susceptible and helpless to his advances. 

“Princess Emma,” Killian bowed gracefully, a regal elegance to his movements as he raised his head, a wolfish grin plastered on his handsome face.   
Emma gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing as she rocked back on her heels, taking in his appearance. 

There was a stunned silence that fell over them, her eyes shifting to his strong masculine jaw and the light dusting of hair that fell over it to his plump lips; his tongue parting the seam to wet them. She was struck by an unfamiliar feeling as she looked him over; his dark brow rising over his too blue eyes that were framed by dark lashes. He had a wild dark mop of hair that stood out in angles as if he had just awoken from slumber. 

She had no idea what to make of him; a cheeky grin on his face that said, “dark and dangerous”. 

Emma closed her mouth with a sigh, admiring his broad shoulders that held a head with such power and grace that it made her tremble where she stood. His dark features stood out prominently with his attire that consisted of: black leather pants and a matching coat, a black shirt that hung open to reveal a soft downy of chest hair that led below the neck line, and a vest crusted in crimson silk that drew the eye to the center of his body and further down. 

Her mouth went dry at the sight, the foreign feeling seeping into her veins for the man who stood before her; shrouded in mystery. 

Killian gallantly closed the space between them as the other couples danced and twirled around them. 

She inhaled sharply, the breath catching in her throat as he stood before her with his captivating smile and strong features that screamed for her to run away, but she stood still; frozen and unmoving under his gaze. 

Killian captured her hand in his, her delicate hand as light as a feather in his grasp, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He smiled intently as he brought her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

Emma shivered, her eyes closing momentarily as a chill ran up her spine at his touch. 

Cold and lifeless. 

“I’ve heard rumors of your beauty, but I’m afraid I’m left feeling unprepared and inadequate in your presence.” He gave a light hearted laugh followed by an embarrassed chaste smile meant to make any woman swoon, though it had little effect on his intended target. 

Emma retracted her hand from his grip with en effortless jerk, her mouth curling in disgust, “do you intend to mock me?” 

Killian’s face fell at her words, a long sigh falling from his lips as he attempted to maintain composure. “I apologize, I do not mean to offend.” 

“I’m sure you didn’t.” She said firmly. “You just think me a fool.” She scowled. “I’m not easily charmed by a man such as yourself.” 

Killian gave her a twisted smile, licking his lips as he appraised her carefully, “you’ve lived a very sheltered life thus far and still you pretend to know those who cross your path?” He accused. “I’m afraid you have me judged wrong and I find myself quite eager to amend the falsehood.” He spoke eloquently, his coal rimmed eyes flashing with a dark and dangerous lure that seemed to call out to her like a siren. 

“Forgive me if this sounds too forward but would you do me the great honor of a dance so that I may prove myself to you?” He proposed, twining his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him, eliciting a tiny yelp of surprise from her. 

Killian gave her a smug grin, his hand fixed snuggly at her waist, his arm bent at his side as her hand clasped in his and he began to move them around the ball room.

They moved in complete synchronicity, her form so light against his as they flew around the room, her feet barely touching the ground with her emerald green eyes locked on his piercing blue ones. 

His steps never faltered or waivered as he twirled her around, catching her in his arms then falling right back into the steps of the waltz. His stride was powerful, hers as demure and fragile as she was. They moved as one; fluid and graceful. 

Emma lost herself in a blur of vibrant cascading fabric, moving in quick waves, the earlier chill still present but she wasn’t deterred. The depths of his blue eyes seared into hers as if he were memorizing the small specs of amber that colored her iris’s. 

He was captivated by the woman in his arms; how she molded to fit him as if she were made just for him. 

Her breathing was slow and shallow, his eyes never leaving hers as he dipped her; her vision hazy and the room spun madly around them. She held onto his shoulder, her fingers dragging against the leather of his coat as hues of black and charcoal assaulted her. It was something dark and eerie, something that couldn’t be placed and it threatened to consume her. 

Another draft filled the air and she swallowed, watching helplessly as he bent forward, his lips a hairsbreadth away from her clavicle. Such an innocent touch if it hadn’t been for the fact that she had yet to be touched by another so intimately. 

She allowed herself to close her eyes, her breath hitching as she waited for his serene kiss to encompass her but then she was back in his arms being spun again. 

She spun, the air escaping her lungs and replacing it with a breathless airy feeling of weightlessness. An overwhelming sense of freedom washed over her, a feeling far too powerful for one person to possess; God or not. 

She was left feeling dizzy as she was pulled against him, his touch slightly different; apprehensive and unsure. This was not the same confident man as before. She panned her eyes up towards his, finding a muted blue shade instead of the deep passionate eyes of her original partner. There was no life in his eyes. This was not the same man as before but someone completely different. 

Emma pushed him away, scanning the crowd for a man that was now lost to her. Disappeared. Nothing but a distant fleeting memory. 

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Emma let out a soft cry that turned into gasps of ecstasy as she writhed in her bed, her fingers winding into the sheets beside her while her head thrashed about. 

Her breathing was slow, her mouth parting in a sigh. The head between her legs was doing positively sinful things to her. She heard him growl contently as he sank a long digit inside her quivering heat, curling it deep inside her as if beckoning her forward. 

Her body arched upwards on instinct, nearly bowing off the bed as the tension mounted. 

Her rough panting breath quickly escalated as he continued to bring her pleasure; latching his mouth upon the swollen nub and suckling gently, his lips humming around her creating the most delicious sensation.

The touch was as foreign as the sounds leaving her mouth and her toes curled as a fine sheen of sweat formed on her brow. 

The man between her thighs added a second digit, pumping it in and out of her with purposeful strokes, his tongue lashing away at her. She could feel the rough burn and scrape of his beard against her delicate thighs with his efforts. 

Her eyes began to water, the heat between her legs unbearable and her body pleaded for contentment. 

She began to grind herself against his touch, a smirk pulling at his lips at what he had driven her to; pure insanity. Every dip of his tongue inside of her quenched a thirst she never knew she had; licking away at the flames that plagued her. 

Inch by inch, she succumbed to the pleasure until she felt it peak; her entire body shuddering along with her counterpart. 

He quickly brought her down from the precipice with his tongue, lapping at her folds generously to rid her of the sweet nectar that coated her sex. He hummed appreciatively for the offering her sated body gave him, sparing no extra drop. 

Her breathing regulated and her body relaxed with its release. 

The dark headed man emerged from between her splayed thighs, his eyes meeting hers; green against crimson and his blood smeared mouth curled into a sinister grin. Her eyes widened, panic setting in and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Her screams echoed through the halls and she remained awake for the remainder of the night until dawn finally broke; bringing its gentle warmth and sunlight. Still, the man from her nightmare tormented her thoughts. 

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Killian stormed into the throne room, immediately drawing the attention of its occupants and he could already feel the narrow gaze of Mary on him as she gripped the side of the throne she sat upon. 

His footsteps were heavy and steady against the floor until he reached the platform that housed the thrones in question. 

Mary rose to her feet, tears in her eyes and she screamed, “You can’t have her! I would die before she ended up with filth like you!” 

Killian stood confidently, undeterred from her words with a cheeky smile crossing his lips. 

He looked on as his brother shushed her, pushing her back down into the chair with a soothing hand. 

“I’m afraid she is right.” He heard his brother confirm and Killian scowled, his fists clenching at his sides. 

“No.” He muttered, his dire need for her eclipsing his sanity. “You can’t do this. She’s mine!” He argued. “She belongs to me!” He gritted his teeth, anger flashing across his face as he struggled to control himself. 

He was completely unhinged; his breathing ragged, his nostrils flaring, his eyes cold and dangerous. 

David swallowed solemnly, stepping down from the throne and pulled his brother off to the side to address him in private. 

“What would you have me do?” He urged, treading carefully as to not anger him further. 

“Control your wife.” He suggested, biting back a snarl. “You are the authority here. Not her.” He reminded him and David hung his head limply.

“I can’t live without her Dave.” He admitted desperately and his brother nodded. “I need her.” He went on further. “I love her.” 

David blanched at the confession, stunned into silence. 

His brother was serious. 

“Killian, my beloved brother… “ He gave him a sad smile, placing a hopeful hand on his shoulder, “I don’t know what else to tell you. Short of kidnapping her... there’s nothing else that can be done to amend this decision.” He suggested and Killian’s head rose to look at him. 

David pulled his brother into a tight hug, leaning in to whisper, “you have my consent and that is all you need. Don’t be seen.” 

“Was that meant to be a jest?” He gave a deep chuckle as he thought of one of his many monikers. 

The unseen one. 

“Just a warning. I wouldn’t want to incite her mother’s wrath and I’m giving you a head start. Go now.” He told him hastily before releasing him. 

Killian nodded a muffled thanks in his direction before taking his leave, retreating from the throne room as Mary called after him, “You will never have her!” 

He smiled a dark and promising grin, his body erect and ready as he glared ahead. 

“We will just see about that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is going to be a VERY dark fic and to expect possible triggers and content in the future.


	3. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN NON-CON (RAPE), PROCEED WITH CAUTION.   
> This chapter was beta'd by the lovely JJ, who helped me in so many ways that I can't even begin to comprehend and I couldn't have done it without her.   
> Note: This is a very dark story so this may not be the only scene we get like this for this fic so if your easily offended by such things... this is probably not the fic for you.

Far beyond the reaches of the castle walls sat a meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see that Emma frequented when she needed a break from the mundane life inside the castle and it let her escape the rules designed for her by her over-protective mother. Getting there was a no small feat on her part. She had to be quick, cunning, and light on her feet to slip past her security detail but once she was there she allowed herself to bask in the solitude. It granted her a rare reprieve because she was never left alone for long. She was always watched like a hawk. 

Further out, there stood a tree line that led into the dark forest but even she wasn’t foolish enough to venture there. Tall moss covered trees beckoned, a menacing aura constantly filtered out in a greyish smoky fog that sat low on the ground. 

Nothing of value and importance sat past the castle where the supreme rulers governed, so none of the other gods ever thought to look for her there, and mortals rarely stepped out of bounds so the meadow sat virtually untouched.   
Blossoms of pale pink, blue, violet, and crimson covered the long stretch of plain—the colors lively and vibrant. The petals gave off the sweetest of aromas that filled the air around her with its potent fragrance. 

The sunlight shone brightly overhead, warming her skin as she frolicked through the sprawling meadows, her silhouette all but disappearing through the tall blades of thick and luscious grass. She was surrounded by the blossoms that felt like kin to her. 

Emma sank down into the damp earth and plucked a blossom from its perch, twirling it between her fingers. She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, her lips stretching into a soft smile as she brought the bud to her nose and inhaled, breathing its naturally sweet scent. 

She felt most peaceful when she was amongst nature. The more time she spent alone with it the more her troubles seemed to melt away leaving only a state of unmistakable bliss and happiness. She felt most at home with the flowers; she could relate. Just like her, each blossom was destined to be beautiful and stationary; marked for the enjoyment of others. It had one singular purpose to fulfill; she saw no difference between it and her. It was just something pretty to look at. 

Although, she held title and position she was not granted responsibility and purpose among the Gods and Goddess’s that ruled over the mortals. She was tasked to be silent, a mere decoration. She held a power which she didn’t understand, a power she was unable to develop. A useless power in her own eyes and in the eyes of others. 

Why give her all this power if there was no use for it?

The only time she used it was to bring life into the earth. 

She felt understood by nature, and it understood her in kind.

Emma gathered her skirts and rose onto her bare feet, tucking the red bloom into her hair. She walked along the plain, casting her hand out amongst the grass and letting them sweep across her fingers, and felt each tip as it slipped past her skin. 

The sun melted into her, kissing her legs as she bunched her skirt into her hand, the heat gentle like a soft caress. She danced and twirled, one with nature in her simplistic movements and the gentle winds billowed against the mesh overlay of her powder blue dress that was decorated with a pale ribbon and synched at the waist. The dress itself was simple and elegant; the silk hugging her sensuous curves. A dress her mother would only allow for play in the garden because it was far too crude to be seen in public. 

She swayed slightly, catching her breath and drowning in the fresh air that surrounded her; her delicate blonde curls sticking to her forehead. 

She fell into a soft blanket of earth to watch the clouds flit above her head, hearing nothing but the steady rise and fall of her chest. It was so serene and peaceful that she allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment and lounge in the silence. 

She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes the sky was twisted into a cloudless grey, a wisp of chill in the air, and her entire body shivered on impulse. 

A dark humorless chuckle cut through the meadow and she sat up briskly, her hair tumbling loosely in waves against her back, and looked frantically around for its source. Emma clutched bunches of grass between her fingers for purchase, glancing all around her with no one in sight; the dark laughter became louder with each passing moment, her apparent danger evident. 

The sky grew darker and the air colder, biting and nipping at her skin as she began to pant with fear. 

“Who are you?” She asked the cackling winds, cowering into the long grass she hid behind. The voice cracked again like thunder and the ground beneath her shook with the force. 

“Reveal yourself!” She demanded, her voice faltering slightly. 

She could hear the sound of hooves against the wet ground; picking up speed and from a distance she could see a horse as black as night emerge from the fog that thinned upon its arrival. A demonic horse, its eyes the color of blood halted a fair distance away from her, hissing and snarling as it stamped its feet in impatience. 

Emma opened her mouth to scream but released no sound. Her hand jolted to her throat, stroking her neck as helpless tears sprung in her eyes. The horse roared, lifting itself on its hind legs and trampled as it drew back down before taking off at a full gallop towards her. 

She was paralyzed, completely immobile as if held down by an invisible force to which she could never begin to contemplate. It pushed her down and the darkness reveled in her helplessness

She closed her mouth, putting pressure on her back teeth, tilting her head away and suddenly everything went quiet. She felt motion slowly creep its way back into her body and she coughed and gasped as her voice returned to her; her hand placed over her rapidly beating heart. Slowly, she gathered herself and leaned forward, her back arching as she pulled herself into a crouch on her knees.

Emma clutched at her head, her eyes shutting briefly as if to ease the sudden ache she felt. She shook her head, her eyes fluttering open only to see the sun peeking back out from under the gray sky, the fog dispersing. She smiled, picking herself back up and bending over to brush some of the dirt from her dress.

Maybe it had all been in her head? 

She thought, the apparent danger gone for the time being. 

There was a strong gust of wind that blew over the fields. It howled and whistled around her tossing stray leaves and dust in her direction. She averted her gaze, shielding her eyes with her arm as the wind lifted her skirts, her long blonde hair whipping behind her. She took a few careful steps, fighting against the gusts, her feet feeling as heavy as boulders with every step she took. 

Darkened shadows reached out to her like tendrils, teasing and caressing her exposed skin like a gentle lover and the powerful sensation coursing through her sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. Once more her feet stilled on the ground as if once again claimed by the force, the controlling force that loomed over her, both terrifying and arousing. A thick black fog seeped through the tree line from the forest and swiftly moved over the distance between her and it. 

Her pupils grew wide with panic and fear at the sight and she bent forward, yanking her unmoving leg as the unknown presence moved towards her. 

Glancing forward, she screamed as the darkness descended over her; thick and immovable. It created a wall above, towering above her as if poised to strike then fell, pooling around her feet and a laugh pierced the air belonging to an invisible entity. 

“Enough!” She called out to it. “You’ve had your fun now release me!” 

She felt the darkness tickle and caress her skin but still she held firm and the invisible chains around her broke free upon her request. She stumbled forward, quickly righting herself, standing to face the unyielding wind and Emma dropped her voice to a whisper, “reveal yourself to me.” 

“As you wish…” the wind responded. 

All at once, her world stilled; the wind dispelling around her. 

Killian lifted the hood of his cloak that rendered him completely invisible and stepped forward from the guise and defense of the shadows and strode toward her with an unmistakable air of confidence and arrogance. 

He stood tall and strong, his arms crossed over his chest; shrouded in black clothing that wrapped around him like a second skin. He was fiendishly beautiful with his blue eyes that seeped into her soul, eyes that could read her deepest fears and desires and the notion made her shiver instinctively. 

She knew him. Had seen him once before. 

Killian met her appraising gaze, a smile creeping on his lips, “Startling aren’t I?” He chuckled with mirth. “Some people say striking.” He gave her a proud and approving grin. 

That voice.

Her eyes widened with the realization. 

“You…” She said, backing away from him, nearly tripping in the process as her mouth parted in shock. 

Killian cocked an eyebrow, smirking to himself and unfolded his arms from his chest. “I’m sorry. Where are my manners? We haven’t been formally introduced…” He told her in the most amusing and corrupt of manners, “my name is Killian.” He gave her a graceful bow, sweeping his head down then lifting it to gage her reaction. 

Emma trembled, her lower lip quivering in fear in recognition of the name. “The unseen one…” She admitted weakly in understanding. 

“So you’ve heard of me.” He nodded in delight, a pleased smile forming on his lips and terror prickled her skin. 

Emma swallowed hard, taking small and careful steps back to distance herself from him, her entire body trembling as he advanced toward her. 

“I know of you.” He shook his finger at her in recognition. “I watched you from afar and you’ve grown into quite the enchanting beauty… Emma.” He said, his voice dropping into a low and masculine rumble. 

Her lower lip quivered at the sensual but vile way he said her name and she blinked once. Twice. 

Killian took long steps towards her, his hand brushing past the same tall blades of grass she had only just touched but instead they cowered and wilted at his passing. 

He paused in front of her close enough for her to feel the chill radiating off of him. He raised his hand to her hair, his hand brushing down her locks and her entire body tensed. 

“I’ve waited so long for this day Emma. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you.” 

Emma flinched away from him but he wrapped an arm around her pulling her flush against him, preventing her from moving. She let out a loud whimper and fought against his hold. 

Killian leaned forward brushing his nose against her cheek and inhaling her enthralling scent while caressing her blonde hair between his fingers. He swept back the curtain of her hair, his lips falling against her ear, “shhh.” He cooed softly against her sobs. 

She began to wail in earnest as tears filled her eyes, fear holding her in a death grip of panic. 

He pulled her head forward, placing it in the crook of his neck while his hand smoothed the hair at the back of her head. He was deeply mesmerized by the way she fit so perfectly in his arms, her heart beating loudly against his chest and her hair felt like silk beneath his fingertips. 

He could hear her muffled sobs vibrating against his neck and he pressed his mouth into a thin line. He rocked her gently in his arms, the foreign need to protect and comfort her overwhelming him. He hushed her softly, whispering sweet words of endearment to her. 

She wept quietly into the swede of his cloak, the stream of tears falling ceaselessly from her closed eyelids at his unwanted attentions. Confusion and fear gripped her, his unique scent filling her and she began to relax; her lingering worries and doubts escaping her one by one.

Emma inhaled sharply, taking in his musky scent. He smelled of sweat with a hint of spice. His smell was intoxicating; designed to lure her in without question. Her head felt dizzy with the fumes radiating off of him and she slumped in his arms. 

Killian released a sigh of relief as she visibly calmed in his arms and he continued to stroke her hair. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head continuing to murmur praises into her hair. He could feel her submitting to him and he could no longer suppress his contented smile of triumph. He narrowed his shoulders, his body molding itself to hers and he drowned himself in the warmth of her body. 

“I’m here to take you home, love.” He admitted. 

Emma lifted herself from his neck in a dream-like state and gazed upon him sleepily. “Home?” She questioned, wide eyed and innocent. 

“That’s right. We’re going home.” He confirmed with a sweet smile as he moved to fit her face in the palms of his hands, his touch delicate against her cheeks. 

She returned his smile, blinking rapidly with eyes, soft and wide like a frightened doe. 

“Oh, Emma, we are going to be so happy together.” 

That seemed to snap Emma from her haze instantly and she wailed, pushing him away from her screaming. 

His face dropped in failure and he moved forward to gather her back in his arms only to have her claw at his shoulders, fighting him in any which way she could to defend herself. 

She thrashed and screamed; her calls of distress piercing his ears and causing him an inconsiderable amount of pain. 

Killian held her in his arms, crushing his lips to hers to silence her with his kiss. He settled against her, his tongue prying her lips apart in an attempt to get her to fall to him in complete surrender. His face crinkled in desperation and hurt as she twisted herself in a struggle to get away from him. 

He released her reluctantly and she panted for breath, angry that he had sought such liberties with her. 

“Please…” He pleaded with her desperately, his voice cracking. 

“Leave me alone!” She shrieked. “I’m calling the guards!” She turned and took off into a run, sprinting across the meadow as fast as her legs could carry her. 

“You and I both know there are no guards.” He called after her and she stopped dead in her tracks, her face falling and she turned back toward him. 

“How did--?“ She stammered and he appeared in front of her instantly, drawing her attention back in front of her. 

He smiled, placing his hands on her small shoulders, “I know everything there is to know about you.” He offered. “ I know you better than you know yourself.” 

“How?” 

“Like I said before… I’ve been watching you for a very long time. I’ve watched you blossom into a beautiful woman...” his hand trailed down her shoulder to cup her breast to emphasize his words and she snapped herself away from him in disgust. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She demanded, lifting her hand to bat him only to have it seized by one of his.

He lowered his lips to her wrist while using his thumb to trace the lines in her palm, and her pulse quickened under his touch. “Seducing my wife.” He replied, mouthing at the skin of her hand. 

Emma blanched at his confession. “Your wife?” She repeated hoarsely, the word like venom on her tongue. 

He simply nodded.

“I didn’t consent to such a thing and I never would!” She gasped, yanking her hand from him. “I’d rather spend the rest of my days locked up in Tartarus than be your wife!” She spat. 

“Well you’ve come to the right person to make that happen,” he jested. “And I do not need your permission. You belong to me and I will have what is mine.” He said sternly. 

She released a shallow breath. “What are you talking about?” She insisted. “Who gave you permission to seek such preliminaries with me?”

“That would be my loving brother… your father.” He stated. 

“No.” She denied, tears of betrayal stinging her eyes. “No. He would never…” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” 

“My mother…” She wondered.

“Will eventually come to understand.” He carefully closed the distance between them and she flinched.

Hurt. 

Betrayal. 

Emma’s eyes closed, tears rolling down her cheeks as the realization washed over her, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. 

Abandoned and given to a monster. 

He brought his hand to her cheek, rubbing her soft skin, “You will grow to love me and in time learn to respect me as your lord and husband.” He told her and she sniffled. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it, looking upon her, her eyes red and swollen, “I will have you Emma.” He promised before lowering his mouth back down to hers, catching her lower lip between his lips and sucking gently.

Her soft pink lips were stiff and unmoving against his, his mouth devouring hers with a fierce passion that fueled his movements. 

The pressure of his mouth increased, a low growl of frustration emanating from his throat at her incompliance and unwillingness to submit to him and his attentions. His tongue prodded at the seam between her lips, begging for entrance, his arm coming to wrap around her waist, coiling around her like a snake, his insistent moans dying on her closed lips. 

Her arms felt dead and numb at her side, her tears running hot on her face as he bit down hard on her lower lip, a soft whine parting her lips and he sought the opportunity to bury his tongue in her mouth. 

His tongue tangled with her dead one, his greedy lips pressing against hers with urgency as his prominent arousal twitched against her skirts. His lips detached from hers abruptly, bending down with an arm underneath her legs and another to her back to lift her into his arms, limp and lifeless. His hand found its way into her hair, tangling at the back of her head, crushing her into the nape of his neck as he strode forward, cape billowing behind him. 

She shook ceaselessly in his arms, her entire body trembling in fear as he cradled her against his chest, being careful not to jostle his precious cargo with his powerful and determined steps across the meadow. 

He could hear her low helpless cries muffled against his neck, her breath hot against his flesh as he carried her to a soft patch of ground covered in brightly colored blossoms. 

Killian set her down gently amongst a bed of flowers; her arm carelessly strewn beside her head as she breathed heavily, her hair spread around her like a golden halo against the radiant flowers. Her chest heaved as she watched him remove his cloak, snapping it open with a remarkable ease and confidence, the material floating to the ground behind him. 

He sank to his knees in front of her, her breathing accelerating with the impending danger, the fear radiating through her and making her blood run cold. Bending forward, his face hovering above hers, he cradled her face in his hands and placing a delicate kiss upon her quivering lips, his thumb swiping gently at her tear streaked face. “The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you.” He whispered against her lips. 

“Then don’t… you don’t have to.” She sniffled, her eyes fluttering shut, her face contorting in pain. 

His hand brushed through a few of her golden strands, his eyes growing softer as his lips formed a thin veiled smile. “I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that.” He bowed his head down, placing a kiss to her forehead. “Just sit back and relax… let me take care of you.” 

Her breath hitched in her throat, squinting her eyes behind her closed lids as he stood on his knees before her, his fingers deftly working to untie the laces of his leather trousers. 

He drew the laces from his pants, opening them before joining her on the ground, covering her with his body; the cold metal of his charms on his chain pooling at the exposed skin of her collarbone. She could feel the proof of his desire for her beneath the thin material of her dress and she couldn’t help but flinch. 

She choked on a sob, her mouth curling in disgust as he reached forward, his hand smoothing the hair that stretched across the dewy meadow. His other hand trailed up to her breast, a low groan emanating low in his throat as he tested the weight of it in his hand.

He tilted his head forward, nuzzling her with his nose. “So perfect,” he mumbled as if possessed by a force beyond his control, watching in rapt fascination as her nipple rose into a hard peak from his attentions. His head leaned forward and he brushed his lips softly against the start of her cleavage while he rolled the other nipple beyond the silk. “So beautiful,” he mused. 

“Stop… please.” She begged, staring up at him, her voice echoing through his ears as the tears continued to stream down her face from her wide, panic-stricken eyes. 

Killian gently lifted her hand into his, holding it against his chest as he loomed over her, “I know this isn’t what you wanted. I’d have preferred it if you were willing but I need to have you,” he petted her hair and placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “my wife,” and another to her cheek, “my queen,” and once more to her temple, “my love.” 

“You smell so sweet,” he rasped, kissing the exposed skin of her opened neckline and inhaling her. She had a sweet floral scent to her that smelled like something akin to innocence and purity which only made him crave her more. 

She cringed, her dull lifeless eyes shutting as he thrust his hips forward into hers, reveling in the promised searing heat that lay between her delectable thighs. 

Pleasure coiled in his belly, his erection straining against his leathers and he couldn’t stand to wait any longer. His cock throbbed with an overwhelming ache to consume her, to take and have what rightfully belonged to him. 

With a hand on each of her knees, he bent her legs and spread them drawing a choked sob of protest from her lips as he settled himself in the cradle of her thighs. His fingers twitched, reaching for the hem of her dress and tearing it right down the middle with an audible rip, the scraps of fabric hung loosely by her sides and bared her to his hungry gaze. 

She gasped, her lower lip trembling with silent sobs, while his reverent stare feasted upon her naked body in complete adoration.   
He had a way of making her feel weak and vulnerable in her state of undress, his eyes hard and lustful as he took in every luscious curve and line of her body. 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured in awe as he lowered his lips to her breast and sucked the tight bud into his mouth while cupping her other mound and rolling the nipple with his thumb. Killian drew soft circles over her stomach, each caress as light as a feather against her skin. 

“Lovely,” he crooned, admiring the way her nipples pebbled at his touch before alternating his attentions, his mouth and tongue taking up residence on the other while working its twin with his hand. He moaned against her breast, rutting against her, his tongue flicking against the puckered bud. 

She croaked, flinching from his unwanted ministrations, the tears had stopped for now but the streaks they left on her beautiful face still remained. 

He released her reluctantly before continuing with his exploration of her gorgeous body. His fingers traced the skin just below her breasts, leaving a burning trail in their wake. His lips followed the path of his fingertips until his mouth was poised over her sex and he pressed his nose against the soft downy of curls that covered her, inhaling her scent, a rich and intoxicating scent that made his blood sing. 

His pupils grew wider, darkening with lust as his hand roved over her thigh, massaging it possessively as his eyes met hers once again, “I can’t wait to taste you, my love,” he said promisingly, his voice low and needy. 

Emma bit back another noiseless sob, shaking her head feebly before he cast his eyes back to her flesh.

She bit down on her lip as he touched her, running his finger over the seam of her lips, her face scrunching with the increasing pressure with which he touched her with. 

“Has anyone ever touched you like this before Emma?” He asked, his voice hoarse as he carefully and methodically circled her sensitive bundle of nerves. He looked at her, his stare seeping through her very soul as he waited for her answer. 

“No,” she growled, gritting her teeth as her body fought itself against the unwanted attention. 

Killian’s face softened, seemingly pleased with her response. 

He would be the first and the last to ever touch her. 

The thought made him swell with a manly pride. 

He paused, licking his lips. “And you’ve never touched yourself like this?” He swallowed thickly, his eyes wide with wonder as he increased the pressure of his finger against her clit. 

She squirmed in his hold as he bent forward, sinking his tongue between her folds and licking a long teasing stripe against her, his eyes falling back upon hers once he finished. 

“No,” she hissed. 

She was untainted. 

Whole. 

Completely untouched. 

“Mine,” he declared in a near animalistic growl as he savagely parted her with his fingers, sliding a digit inside of her, only to be met with a tight resistance. 

His finger stretched her, caressing her sensitive flesh as he pumped it in out of her slowly with precise movements. A second finger filled her, joining the other in tandem as he worked it in out of her as she shut her eyes tightly against the uncomfortable foreign intrusion. “You are so tight,” he groaned, brushing his other hand against her curls as he began to scissor his fingers inside her, preparing her for his cock. 

Emma frowned, her face pained as he manipulated her flesh to his will. 

He bent forward, resting himself over her, burying his face in her warm neck, his hips thrusting forward violently against hers as he increased the speed of his fingers. “You feel so good around my fingers… I can’t wait to be inside you,” he whispered throatily against her neck as he pressed soft kisses against her skin. 

Emma breathed a long sigh of relief when he finally withdrew his fingers, the discomfort leaving behind a dull ache. 

Sitting up, he dragged his fingers together, testing the wetness on them. 

She wasn’t wet enough. 

Shifting into a comfortable position between her thighs, his arms wrapped themselves around her legs, pulling her towards him, his breath warm against her center and her entire body shivered. 

Killian drew her to his mouth like an exotic piece of fruit, his tongue finding her succulent flesh and sucking it between his lips. He laved her with his tongue, bathing her in his saliva. He nuzzled his nose against her curls, breathing her in deeply as he lapped at her core with careful and purposeful strokes. 

Her heart thrummed unevenly in her chest as she thrashed about, unsure if she was pulling away from him or getting closer to the pleasure his mouth was making on her. The feeling was unlike any she had ever experienced and she continued to fight against the intrusion. She wriggled in his grasp as he continued to exuberantly lap at her most sensitive and sacred place sending a rush of unexpected wetness from where his mouth latched on to her. 

He drank from her like a man dying of thirst, the taste sublime on his tongue and she could feel him vibrate against her with his insistent moans as he gripped her more firmly preventing her from moving. “Stop resisting,” he chided, his breath warm against her soaked flesh, “give in to the pleasure.” He ran his hand softly up and down her leg. “Give in to me,” he murmured, his voice trailing off as he attached his mouth to where she ached, she now realized, for more. 

She audibly gasped when she felt his mouth back on her, swirling his tongue inside her with unanticipated care and devotion in his caress. She had no idea it could be like this. 

She was drowning in the feeling it provided. Her entire body was on fire, being licked by flames, the heat near unbearable as he lashed away at her, fanning the flames that threatened to consume her. 

She felt the pressure in her body building, her breathing quickening under his unrelenting touch. Her back arched unwittingly, her hand subconsciously moving into his hair to urge him on, praying he would never stop. 

His eyes fluttered to hers, gazing upon her majestic body covered in sweat, her face flushed in pleasure—pleasure he had given her—and pride surged through him. “Do you feel that Emma? Do you feel what I do to you?” he asked, his voice husky and sensual as he placed a gentle kiss upon her nest of silky blonde curls. 

Emma whined softly, unintentionally begging for the return of the sensation his mouth provided. 

He knelt on his knees before her and shoved his pants down to sit below his buttocks, freeing his straining member from its leather prison. He then brought his hand to his mouth, spitting into his palm before bringing it to his length, lathering it with his own natural lubrication. 

The world around her slowed, even the rustling of grass fell dead and the cold grey cloudless sky overhead stilled in silent worship as he righted himself above her, his manhood thick in his hand as he guided it to her entrance. 

Her eyes glazed over and her mouth parted as if to protest, but she was far too weak to give the command. She tensed, her eyes hallow save the moisture that leaked from them, running down her cheeks as she prepared herself for the worst feeling imaginable. Her eyes snapped shut as she felt him press against her, edging his way inside her unbreached fortress, stretching her thin as he forced himself inside. 

He tilted his head, his eyes soft in silent apology as he stroked her tear streaked face reverently. “I love you.” He declared in a soft lilt, averting his gaze to where they were partially joined to push past her virgin’s barrier. 

She winced in pain, letting out a soft moan of discomfort. The stretch burned as he filled her, pushing each agonizing inch of himself inside until he sheathed himself completely. 

He released a long sigh of relief, his eyes rolling back into his head at the feeling of her wrapped around him, his face contorting in pleasure of being inside her warm inviting heat. 

The sound of her racing heart was all she heard as she struggled to adjust to the rough, unaccustomed intrusion and she prayed he would have mercy on her and take her as slowly as he had with his mouth, but from the low murmurings overheard in the castle gossip this was to be a most unpleasant experience. 

He jerked himself inside her experimentally, adding to the growing soreness between her legs and she winced once more. 

Killian bent forward, his sweaty forward flush with hers to whisper against her lips. “Relax, my love,” he chided, brushing the stray locks of hair from her face. He felt her clamp down around him and his mouth opened in silent praise, the action only adding to her misery. “Emma, my love, you have to let go,” he told her, his thumb caressing her cheek, “I don’t wish to cause you unnecessary pain… relax.” 

His lips attached themselves to hers, gifting her with a chaste kiss before saying, “Relax. Trust me.” 

Emma shook her head furiously, pushing on his shoulders in an attempt to remove him from her but he was strong and unyielding inside her and on top of her.

He closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth with the strength to hold himself still inside her when all he wanted to do was thrust into her with wild abandon until he filled her with his seed. She was incredibly hot and tight around him and the sensation was driving him insane with need. He rolled his hips and felt himself stiffen further, the blissful feeling it yielded making him groan and shutter; he could feel his control withering away with every passing second. 

“Fuck!” he cursed and with a wave of his hand, he felt her muscles relax against him. He steeled himself within her, beginning to take her with careful and shallow thrusts.   
He was thick and rigid inside her. Hard but soft, almost silky. It was unexpected but not completely unpleasant. 

“You feel incredible.” He panted in praise, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he picked up his pace inside her with a satisfying grunt. He plunged into her amid her soft gasps, a look of sheer awe painted on his face as he watched his cock disappear between her thighs. “Bloody beautiful.” 

He drew back then drove forward swiftly, burying himself in her quivering heat again and again as he gazed down at the beauty in his arms; her eyes shut tightly to fight off the growing pleasure she no doubt was slowly succumbing to. “Mine!” He chanted it like a prayer, punctuating each word with a firm and purposeful thrust. 

“Let me hear you… let me hear what I do to you,” he groaned, his voice desperate with his plea. 

She moaned quietly, her mewls of pleasure feminine and demure as if refusing to let him know just how much he affected her. 

“Oh Emma,” he said, his eyes shining with adoration at the angelic noises she made from her sinful lips. “I can’t believe you’re finally mine.” He moaned hoarsely, rocking himself against her until he felt the pressure build and coil within him. 

He rutted his hips relentlessly with an uncontrollable moan of ecstasy as sweat beaded his forehead. He continued to pump himself into her, losing some of the grace and precision of his previous thrusts the closer he got to his impending climax.

Killian slipped a hand to where they were joined, rubbing the spot above the apex of her thighs in smooth circles and watching in rapt attention as her mouth parted in heady cries, her face contorting in near bliss. “Let go Emma,” he nodded his head in encouragement. 

Her eyes fluttered open upon the sound of her name, the man that took her virginity from her without a second thought hovering over her, his face inches from hers. She shook her head resiliently. 

“Let go… relax… trust me.” He promised. 

“No!” she croaked, “Never trust you.” 

Killian furrowed his brow, increasing the pressure on her clit. 

She cried out in pain as he moved in quick rapid thrusts within her, his attentions to her clit never ceasing, causing more pain than pleasure. 

He felt his balls tighten, his entire body going stiff as he shuddered his release, his hand falling from her curls as he went limp. 

She felt the unfamiliar rush of being filled with his sticky fluid, coating her inner walls and her body felt as if it had been used. 

He fell against her, his sweaty head pressed up against her soft bosom as he attempted to control his breathing, a careful palm on each of her sides keeping the majority of his weight off of her. 

Killian pulled back, releasing his softening cock from her hold and tucked it back into his pants before tying them back up. 

She watched awkwardly as he laid beside her, the soreness between her legs present as his milky seed seeped from her core. 

He wrapped her up in his arms for a moment and laid her comfortably against his chest, placing her on top of him and pressing soft kisses into her hair. Killian crossed his ankles, propping his head upon the pillow of his arm as he appraised his debauched bride through satisfaction-lidded eyes. He placed his hand underneath her chin, raising it to meet his penetrating gaze; her eyes red with moisture, a prominent contrast against her pale and angelic features. 

Emma sniffled, her eyes dull within her half-opened lids. 

Killian gathered her into his arms, his hands coming to cup her face in his palms, “We are married now my love.” He smiled softly, caressing her face. 

Her breathing slowed until she was gasping for breath, the world around her growing faint, her vision blurring. She could barely hear the sound of his words of desperation, his voice muffled until there was nothing but silence then all at once everything stopped and faded to black. 

She fell boneless against his body, and he sat up and lifted her to lay across his lap, panic sweeping over him as he shook her in an attempt to wake her to no avail. Her heart still beat with life, so she was simply unconscious for the time being. 

He carefully lifted the back of her head, his lips meeting her forehead in a gentle kiss before removing the remainder of her ruined dress, which disappeared as soon as the fabric touched the ground leaving no trace of its existence. 

He supported her with his arm resting underneath her thighs and at her back, lifting himself off the ground as his cloak floated over to him without a single command, only the knowledge that it was being summoned. He took special care wrapping her within its velvety embrace, covering her limp and vulnerable body with its warmth and safety then cradling her against his chest. 

He gave a short commanding whistle, his mare galloping out of the fog to meet him. He draped his unconscious bride across the horse and saddled himself astride his stead before pulling her upright and seated her across his lap, tucking her head underneath his chin. He took the reins as the horse trotted restlessly in place and waved his hand giving the command for the earth to open.

The land bent, splitting in two, bright embers emanating from the pit that led to the world below.   
Killian peered at the gaping hole in the ground and kicked his heels against the horse’s side then took off at a full gallop before disappearing down into the crack in the earth. 

The gateway sealed behind them, a brightly colored bed of unusual blossoms left behind in its place, the place where he had taken her virginity, binding her to him, and irrevocably made her his.


	4. Obligations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape/non-con material. Please use caution while reading. A big thanks to my beta (who is so much more than a beta to me) JJ (wordsmith-storyweaver, previously JJ-Sawyer-Phillips) for helping to make this chapter possible.

The horse slowed to a halt in the center of the courtyard, the mare backing up a few steps as Killian stilled it with the reins, a stern and determined look coloring his face. His face softened as he gazed down at his sleeping bride wrapped safely in his loving arms and bent forward, lips caressing the skin of her forehead as he whispered, “ _Finally._ We are home _my love_.” Emma still lay motionless in his embrace, his nose buried in her silky tresses as he whispered endearments upon her forehead amidst his gentle and reverent kisses.

Killian carefully cradled her head in his hand, placing the other underneath her backside for support as he hauled her more securely into his arms and dismounted his steed, taking care to adjust her nude and unconscious form in his cloak. He started off toward the castle, her head resting delicately in the crook of his shoulder, her breath soft and gentle against his neck as she slept.

He strode confidently across the long expanse of the courtyard, the sky its usual purple and pinkish hue above as lanterns lit the pathway that lead to the front doors of the castle. All around, the earth was dry and lifeless, a few dead trees standing in its infertile soil, their bark withered and shriveled from millennia of dormancy. The place he called home was always incredibly hot and humid in the Underworld’s perpetual state of nighttime.

The doors sprung open at his presence with a single commanding look and he carried his wilted bride over its threshold. He tore through the grand foyer made of polished marble that broke away from the center of the room into a spiral of white and black that grew larger as it fanned out across the entirety of the room. Up ahead there was a set of large frosted glass flanked by two sets of winding staircases made of dark grey marble, leading up to a second floor balcony and the rest of the castle. Along the outer walls were large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the courtyard and were covered with flowing white gauzy curtains that billowed out in a non-existent wind. The inner walls were a light grey color with elaborate hand-carved cut outs laced with gold in the crown molding that screamed luxury and grandeur. There were intricately carved patterns in the ceiling followed by a hallowed out round shape in its center, an impressive chandelier sitting prominently as the focal point of the room.

Killian continued walking through the grand foyer, shifting his lovely bride in his arms as he passed through the double glass doors to their bedroom—a long room in the heart of the castle, walls stretching the length of the first floor—and rapidly closed the distance between him and the bed that sat in the center of the room. The bed itself was unusually large in size, the dark wood tinted with gold; nothing but the best for his bride. Plush feather pillows encased in black and red velvet sat upon sheets of black silk with a red velvet coverlet with a thick burgundy pattern woven into the rich fabric; only the finest cloth and fabrics would do, materials suited for a Queen. Drawing back the dark gossamer curtains that wafted down from the canopy, he gently set her curled up form upon the bed.

Killian circled around to the opposite side slowly, his hand stretching out to caress the dark wood of the frame as he regarded the sleeping woman carefully. She was stunningly beautiful, peaceful in her deep state of relaxation. He hummed his approval, his eyes never leaving her as he slipped past the small opening on the opposite side of the bed and crawled near to her. He hovered above her, tucking himself into the curve of her body and brushed his fingers through her hair as he said, “I’ll be right back darling.” He kissed her head then lifted himself from it, stalking off into the adjoining bathing quarters.

The walls in the wash room were painted an off white with gold trimming. Against one wall sat a large luxurious golden tub that looked as if it were big enough to fit four people. It sat by an elegant floor to ceiling window with open sheer white curtains that overlooked the grounds behind the castle and beyond; he had often enjoyed the view when bathing previously and hoped he would be able to share its beauty with his Queen. On the opposite wall there was a large vanity set he had chosen for his wife, the mirror on the wall taking up a majority of the space, a plush stark white settee sat next to the attached table. Near the front of the room stood a shallow wash basin in the same golden color and he moved towards it with purposeful steps.  Retrieving a wash cloth from its side, he carefully unfolded it then dropped it into the basin, wetting it in warm water, and then wringing the fabric before returning to his newly acquired bride.

Killian breezed back into the bedroom, cloth in hand and settled himself in bed beside her before reaching for her and laying her whole body delicately across his lap. He carefully unfolded his cloak from around her, baring her naked form to his gaze; the memories of what had just transpired between them causing his cock to twitch back to life in his trousers. Killian gently eased her legs apart, his brow creasing in concentration as he brought the wet cloth to her abused sex, cleaning off her skin and seeking to soothe the aches he undoubtedly had left behind in his haste. He frowned when he caught sight of the purplish bruises he had left on her thighs from his carelessness and he lifted his fingers to trace the growing marks.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered in apology. He continued to wash her, his movements slow and precise, leaving no trace of blood or his seed behind. He wanted her to be comfortable when she woke. When finished, he gently rested her on her back, removing his cloak and tucking her under the black silk sheets and coverlet, crossing her hands above the steady rise and fall of her stomach as she slept. Killian bent forward pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Sleep tight my love and when you wake we will start our new life together,” he whispered and with another stroke to her hair, he guided himself over to a chair off to the side of the bed located in the corner of the room. He stripped himself of his vest and un-tucked his shirt before ridding himself of his boots before laying back comfortably into the chair where he admired his slumbering wife from afar until sleep eventually claimed him.

Her skin was on fire, _burning_. The flames flickered and danced around her, lapping at her skin as sweat beaded her forehead. She drowned in their hot embrace, losing herself amongst the flares that threatened to engulf her completely. She screamed and cried for help but the words died in her throat. She relentlessly gasped for air, the burn making its way to her esophagus as the embers swallowed her whole, her entire being slipping away into the darkness. Smoke permeated the air, stealing the life from her lungs and she soblessly wept for death to come and claim her. Thick black fog gracefully weaved between the flames filling her with hope for reprieve but instead it wrapped around her like chains and held her down like a lamb being sent to slaughter. She was helpless against it. Her eyes grew wide as the flames descended upon her, the heat melting her into a lifeless nothing. The world around her blurred, the edges of her vision going dark until it finally claimed her for its own.

Killian awoke abruptly to the sound of her piercing cries echoing off the walls and his heart thudded ceaseless in his chest, his immediate thought being that she must be in danger. He vaulted himself out of his chair, rushing over to her side and crawling into bed beside her, his hands sliding underneath the covers and wrapping around her from behind.

He curled his fingers into his palm, unsure quite how to touch her in order to calm her and comfort her. He did the only thing he could think of and that was to touch her more intimately in hopes that the pleasure he brought would override the pain that plagued her sleeping mind.

His hand moved up her body, taking infinite care to map out the sumptuous curves of her belly and the swell of her petite yet lush breasts and reveled in the warmth radiating off her skin. Every inch his fingers brushed were soft and smooth to his questing touch. One hand finally engulfed a creamy breast, kneading gently as he whispered soothing words of endearment into her hair, his other hand steadily stroking lower down her body. His fingertips swept over her ribcage, his touch light and delicate as he moved to trace slow sensuous circles over the taut skin of her abdomen.

Her whimpers and cries of distress quieted and he could hear her breathing quicken as he teased and tweaked the pert rosy nipple between his fingers, her body subconsciously submitting to his attentions.

His arousal swelled uncomfortably in the confines of his leather trousers and he rocked his stiff erection against her buttocks insistently in search of delicious friction. His body molded itself around hers, cool leather against her hot flesh as his lips dropped tender kisses to her shoulder.

Emma released a breathy moan, her fists curling in the sheets as his fingers deftly glided through the moist folds of her sex while rolling her swollen bundle of nerves with his thumb.

His fingers gently sheathed themselves inside her, stroking her inner walls in time with his movements against her clit until she parted her beautiful pink lips in reverence as her entire body shuddered with her release. He worked her through her climax, pumping his fingers in and out of her with all the grace and finesse he could manage in his now desperate state of arousal.

Her breathing slowed, consciousness drifting its way back into her sated body as he shoved his pants down low enough to free his straining cock and giving it a few teasing pumps with his fist before shifting himself over her.

The added weight of his body roused her from her state of sleepiness, her eyes fluttering open and adjusting to the darkness all around her save for dim light emanating from the crystal chandelier above, the crystals catching the dim lighting and making shapes against the ceiling that was draped in thick crimson curtains. She stretched in the cold embrace of the satin sheets beneath her. Her muscles protested the movement, her body sore and an uncomfortable throbbing between her legs.

Through the twilight, her demure green eyes met a set of piercing blue hovering above her and it was then that she consciously noted the prominent weight pressing against her lithe form and her eyes struck wide in terror at the sudden realization and recognition.

She could feel the silken head of his cock teasing her entrance, still damp with the proof of her orgasm; all the tortured thoughts from the previous night rushing back into her head, barely giving her even a second to comprehend the visions before he buried himself within her tight heat. She gasped at the unwanted intrusion, her body trying to force him out with every downward thrust of his hips.

He murmured unintelligible praise against her sweaty forehead as he stretched her, penetrating and marking her with every movement of his rigid length inside her. He was relentless in his pursuit of pleasure, his face a mask of concentration as his breathing increased markedly.

She heard a low rumble escape his lips, his body tensing for a moment before relaxing, his weight slumping against her sweat-soaked body as his milky essence coated her insides. A slight grimace worked its way over her lips at the feeling; her body being used and possessed by a man made her skin crawl and bile rise in her throat. Her nails scraped and clawed at the chorded muscles of his shoulder blades in retaliation for his actions, hoping to make a mark so deep he would never dare take her without her explicit permission ever again.

_Do demons even bleed?_

Her nails wreaked havoc on his back, his skin slicing open, blood oozing out from the wounds she had purposely inflicted upon him. His eye twitched, his lips turned down into a menacing snarl as he growled deep in his throat, his anger quickly getting the best of him. He seized her violent hands from his back, thrusting them above her head as she thrashed maddeningly beneath him. “If you wanted rough all you had to do was ask, love,” he muttered, his voice rumbling in a near snarl as he leered threateningly above her, his sated member still resting inside her.

His back arched as he cracked his neck, the welts and marks on his back closing as his preternatural healing dispatched of his wounds. 

Her brows raised in fear as she trembled in his grasp, the drying blood thick beneath her fingernails along with the torn flesh embedded in them.

“I have been nothing but courteous and hospitable to my new bride. Tell me darling, what have I done to warrant such violence from you?” He probed curiously, a devilish leer pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Her face contorted in anger, every nerve ending in her body fueled with hatred for the smirking man above her. Gathering the saliva in her mouth, she drew forward and spat at him, the liquid gratifyingly splattering across his face.

His shoulders tensed, his hard-headed temper raging within as his face turned a deep shade of red.

“Hospitable?” She roared. “You kidnapped me from the only home I have ever known, lay with me against my will and treated me as mere property and for what? For love? This isn’t love, this is slavery!” She snapped, her voice rough and expressive, each word landing harshly from her lips to his ears, meant to hurt and enrage him.

“You dare question my love for you, my sincere devotion?” He asked, his voice taking on an inquisitional and cynical tone as he leered down at her. “You think me cruel and selfish do you?”

 He narrowed his gaze and his whole expression practically dared her to reply; she found that she could only nod her agreement, hastily looking away from the intense rage swirling in his eyes. “I may have kidnapped you but I assure you it was not without consent. As far as your virtue is concerned, I took what was rightfully mine and consummated my marriage. I will continue to take those rights with you whenever it pleases me because I am your lord and husband. It is your responsibility to fulfill all the duties which are required of a wife and that includes pleasing her husband,” he explained sternly, watching as her eyes fluttered closed and tears began streaking down her porcelain face.

“However, I do not consider myself to be an entirely selfish man by any means and will seek your pleasure, which is a courtesy many men in my position would not extend to their wives. I care deeply for you and don’t wish to harm you in anyway, so I suggest you not try my patience further in questioning the limit of my affections. Do I make myself clear?” He asked for confirmation as he appraised her carefully.

She sniffled, her eyes snapping open and instantly finding his, and nodded grimly.

He smiled his approval, brushing a few errant locks of hair from her face as she fought off the feeling of disgust that washed over her at his possessive touch. He kissed her soundly on her lips, enough to fill his craving for her taste, greedily lingering for a moment before detaching completely. “I’ve taken the liberty of picking out a few things for you to wear and hope they are to your liking. Now, why don’t you get yourself cleaned up and dressed, and I will come collect you when you are done,” he instructed, using the tops of his fingers to stroke the skin of her upper arm.

 “Feel free to explore our bed chamber as you please, but I implore you to not make a man wait too long,” he added, brushing his fingers down her arm before cradling her hand in his and bringing it swiftly to his lips.

“Your presence is most addicting and I find myself hopelessly lost when we are apart,” he shamelessly confessed, smiling handsomely as she noted the traces of honesty in his voice.  

“Don’t be long, darling,” he told her, detaching himself from her core and leaving her with a parting whisper of a kiss to her lips before exiting their bed chamber.

Emma sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard as she pulled the sheets up around her in a desperate attempt to preserve her modesty, even though the damage had already been done.

_She hated him passionately and whole-heartedly._

_She would play along for his amusement for now, but the second she saw an opportunity for escape she was taking it and never looking back. Consequences be damned._

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter, I’m aware. Most of my introductory chapters are for the sake of just gaining the attention of an audience and setting the scene for the fic. As most of my readers know the most I write the longer the chapters become. I have every intention of sticking with the big points of this tale and that includes smut because I can’t write a fic without it. So be prepared for that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
